When the Stars Fall
by humble-mumble
Summary: Ripley Beddingfield is a fox shifter from Tennessee. With the mysterious Cullens and a possibly hostile wolf pack, she doesn't quite know if Forks is for her. (slow burn femslash)
1. Chapter 1

I was running through the trees as fast and silent as my legs would take me. Leaves and branches blurred by me as my heart raced in my chest. It was not currently raining but the ground was damp and the air smelled fresh and crisp. There was a chill in the autumn air that felt pleasant.

This was my first run in Forks having just arrived earlier this morning. I had just moved into a small hut on the outskirts of town that a cousin had built as a safe house. I wasn't in any danger, not immediately any ways. Just needed a change. Tennessee had become too familiar, too filled with sour memories. Every corner I turned I faced shadows best left behind me. Angsty, I know. But I was honestly looking forward to what life in Washington had to offer. One thing was for sure, it was beautiful here.

I stopped at the small pond not far from my hut to take a sip. Seeing my reflection, I paused to take it in. The fur on my face was mostly red except under my chin where it was white, My ear were a mix of red, white, and a hint of black. I was sleek and shiny, only about two and a half feet long and one and a half feet tall weighing in at about 25 pounds. My eyes faded from green to gold and were the one thing that didn't change between my human and fox forms.

I shifted and went inside. The hut was really only two rooms. The main room had a small mattress, coffee table, some bookshelves and other shelves for storage. In the corner was a very small stove and sink with a few cabinets I had already stalked with basic food staples. There were two big windows on opposite walls and I had put down a gray rug and hung up some tapestries to make the place a little cozier. The other room was a tiny bathroom with a shelf, toilet, and shower. I would have to use the sink in the main room which was fine by me. I guess I'm pretty low maintenance so the space really works for me. I may get a few house plants and then it'd really feel like home.

I started on dinner deciding to make a simple pasta then prepare myself for tomorrow. I wasn't dreaded starting at Forks High School tomorrow but I wasn't exactly excited either. I packed light, only bringing my favorite books, toiletries, kitchen necessities, and a few outfits so deciding what to wear would not be difficult.

I awoke with my alarm blaring bright and early. Turning it off, I stretched and hopped out of bed. My morning routine was quick and familiar: cook and eat breakfast, brush my teeth and hair, make tea, get dressed, and then read till it was time to leave. Today I donned a light pair of slightly ripped, tight fitting jeans that were rolled up just above the ankle, a big comfy sweater that had varying earth tone and a subtle pattern on it, and threw on my grey converse high tops. My light burnet hair had soft, natural red highlights in it and was wavy. I kept it cropped in-between my ears and chin. I looked ok and the only thing about my appearance I was less than excited about was the light dusting of freckles along my cheeks and the bridge of my nose and the fact that I was not even 5 feet tall. My size had earned me a lot of teasing throughout the years and I had no doubt Forks would not be different on that front.

The drive to school was pleasant on my Vespa Primavera. I loved my moped dearly. She was light blue and full of character and got me one place to another when I couldn't just shift and run there.

I pulled into the school parking lot and it was pretty much deserted. I had made sure to get here plenty early so I could scout the place out. I hate being late and I hate being lost so I was determined to not let either happen to me today.

I entered the building marked office and went up to the front desk where I kindly middle-aged woman sat, typing away on her computer.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Ripley Beddingfield. I'm new to the school and came to pick up my schedule?" I'm a little shy and the statement turned into a question under the older woman's gaze.

"Right, of course! We were expecting you, Ms. Beddingfield. Here is your schedule, a map of the campus, and please have your teachers sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day." She handed me my papers, I said my thanks, and I was out the door.

My first three classes went well, I think. The teachers seemed nice, I was well ahead in course work, and the students had yet to approach me. They definitely were talking about me though. Being a fox shifter gifted me with excellent hearing. So good I could hear every conversation in the room, every mutter statement or whispered gossip. So far it sounds as though people are curious yet don't know what to make of me.

"She's so small. Do you think she skipped a few grades?"

"I heard that she doesn't have any parents. Like, she lives alone!"

"Aw man, she's pretty cute. Should I ask her out?"

I attempted to tune it all out in the hopes none of them would actually try to talk to me. Having only shifted three years ago, I am new to this whole immortal thing. This is my first move and I'm concerned I'll be bad at lying. My thoughts are interrupted by a guy flagging me down.

"Hey! New girl, need help finding the cafeteria?" The guy who spoke was kind of nerdy but seemed nice enough. "You finding things ok. How are you liking Forks so far? Would you be down for an interview for the school paper?"

"Oh, um, I'm finding things just fine. They gave me a map. Forks is good. I love the weather. And uh, no thank you to the interview." I say trying to answer all his questions in one breath. He chuckles at this and walks alongside me on the way to lunch.

"Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch? I promise we don't bite."

"S-Sure?" I was getting a little nervous at the prospect of being interrogated what should be the best part of the day but it sounded better than eating alone and listening to everyone talk about me.

We made our way to a table after going through the food line. I ended up only getting a salad because luckily as a fox, I didn't really need to eat much. There were a few people sitting at the table and introductions were made. Mike, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Lauren. Hopefully I'll remember them but I doubted. I could already tell these were not my people. They seemed loud, self-centered, and kind of shallow except for maybe Ben and Angela. I made it through round of personal questions, some of which I did not answer when a smell hit my nose.

It was sweet and soft and distinctly spike with danger. My instinct were telling me to run and the run fast. While foxes were predators, we mostly hunt very small mammals, fish, some little reptiles, all small things. In the food chain we were low enough to very strong instincts to warning us against prey and right now mine were going crazy. Deep breathes, in and out. I was in a school cafeteria for crying out loud. Nothing was going to attack me here. Not with all these humans.

"Hey Ripley, take a look at the Cullens over there." Jessica, or was it Lauren, stage whispered to me while nudging me with her elbow. I looked to where she pointed, to where the smell was coming from and saw them. They were gorgeous, well dressed, gracefully, and definitely not human.

I watched as they sat themselves down at a table that almost seemed to be reserved for them. No other student had gone over there despite all other tables being full. There were five of them, three guys and two girls. Something about them was off. Whether it was the extremely pale skin, golden eyes, or the way their bodies seem to move just differently that a human, I couldn't say. They talked low to each other, so low that even I couldn't make out what they were saying with all the other chatter going on around me. A couple of eyes flickered over to me in confusion. One of the guys, he had ridiculous bronze bed hair and boyish good looks, had a confused look on his stupidly perfect face. I also noticed a small burnet haired girl shake her head in my direction. Weird.

I had a few options here. I could just leave. Go outside, drive to the hut, pack my stuff, and go elsewhere or I could just completely ignore it and fingers crossed, I won't ended up dead by the end of the day. No, I just got here and I'm not harming anyone and maybe if I explain that they won't harm me. Yeah right, naïve optimism is going to work. But I liked that idea better than the first two and if I talked to them now it's extremely unlikely they will do anything here. So I've made up my mind, I'm going to confront them.

I mutter something to the rest of the table, some lame excuse about wanting to introduce myself and slip away. My heart is beating so hard it hurts and I'm starting to feel a little sweaty. My stomach is queasy and full of rapid butterflies. As I approach the table all five non-humans look up at me mostly curious, some hesitant, all confused. The blonde male, I think Jessica said his name was Jasper, looks just as anxious as I do. My throat tightens up so I cough a little and in a very soft voice I jump right in:

"So um, I don't know what you are bu-but I just want to s-say I don't mean any harm, or uh threat, or um anything like that. If you do not want me here I'll um, I can leave. Move again or something. I'd just appreciate n-not being killed, please." My breath rushes out of me at the end of my words, my chin is tuck to my chest as I stare intently at the ground to show I am being submissive. There is no response so I glance back up to the Cullens' table. They are all shocked, stunned even. The small girl recovers first, shaking her head and looking up to me in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We would not hurt you! You, um-" She suddenly sniffs the air, her eyes narrowing like she's trying to figure something out but can't. The guy sitting next to her with very short dark hair and the size of a bear speaks up. "Yeah, what Alice said."

"As interesting as this is maybe we shouldn't talk about it right here and now?" A beautiful blonde woman hissed, a scowl marring her perfect complexion. I don't know how I didn't realize her yet. She was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen even with a bitter expression and sad eyes. Despite her harsh words I wasn't angry at her. Scared, yes, but not angry.

"Yes, please, if you could come over to our house this afternoon immediately after school? We can sort this out there. Just meet us in the parking lot after your last class and you can follow us there. Sound good" Bronze hair said having finally joined the conversation.

Shit. I didn't see this as an option. If I follow them home they were likely to just wait and kill me there where no one will see it. I really set myself up for this one, didn't I? Just as my heart rate was started to rise I felt a wave of calmness settle over me. Acceptance. They seemed surprise so maybe they don't want to kill me. Maybe I am mistaken and they are human? No, maybe they are just friendly supernatural being. Yeah, ok. "Sure, I'll be out there after I drop something off at the office"

They nodded, accepting my answer. Looking confident that I won't run away. I turn and leave knowing they probably have a lot to talk about and just hope they aren't planning my murder. The rest of the school day goes by absurdly slow. I have gym after lunch and two of the Cullens are in that class with me. Alice and Emmett, I find out are their names. Since it's my first day the coach lets me sit out and they both ignore me like nothing happened. For last period I have Art which I'm happy about because it's a nice and simple class. The beautiful blonde, Rosalie, is in the class with me but just like the others she ignores me completely.

The bell rings signaling that school is over and I return my slip to the office then head out to my Vespa. The Cullens are all standing by it and the rest of the parking lot is mostly empty by now. They all seem to have friendly enough expressions except for Rosalie who is mean mugging my moped. Alice steps forward with a smile. She just then seems to notice the height difference between us and starts beaming.

"Ready to go?"

"Um, yes. I believe so."

"We will have to take it slow to you can keep up with us on your little... scooter." Rosalie snarks before hopping into a jeep. They rest of them pile into the jeep or the silver Volvo while I start up my Vespa and we roll out of the parking lot like the oddest caravan ever. I have to wonder: Am I on my way to my death or maybe something else?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is my first fic in like 5 years (I've only done two others and they were super short) so I'm a little nervous about it. I'm a little rusty in the writing department so I'm hoping my writing will improve along with the story! Thank you so much to the people giving me feedback/favoriting/following. It makes me feel like I don't suck so thanks a whole bunch!**

After driving for what felt like hours to my anxiety riddled mind we pulled into a drive way in the forest. If someone had told me someone live this far from town I probably would not have believed them. The drive way was long and led to a majestic house. House wasn't right, it was more of a mansion with many large windows and a modern look, definitely classy and screamed "money".

The Jeep and Volvo both pulled into a large garage while I just parked my moped near the steps to their front door. By the time I was walking up the steps the massive dark-haired guy, Emmett, was pulling the door open with a hesitant smile.

"Carlisle, our dad for all intents and purposes, got off of work at the hospital early today so he is already here. I hope you like our home. Esme, our mom, designed it."

I was shocked. This family must have had money. I guess it made sense if their dad was a doctor and their mom designed houses like these. She probably had some high-class clients. We made our way in the door through a wide-open living room where the rest of the family waited on us. The two members I had not yet met stood in the center of the group, as I assume they were the alphas. They were pale, golden eyed, and beautiful like other others. The male had light blonde hair and looked to be in his late 20s while the female had caramel colored hair and a sweet look of concerned caring genuinely painted across her face.

"I- your house is very lovely. My name is Ripley Beddingfield." I said through a tight throat and racing heart. My nervous were fried and all I wanted to do was run, being faced with a room full of beings that screamed predator. I tried to relax since they hadn't attacked me yet plus I had a feeling if they wanted to hurt me they could with no issue. Running was not going to help me here. I looked at them all, trying to read the room. Most of the Cullens wore cautious and non-expressive looks other than the gorgeous blond who had a scowl and Esme who had a hesitant smile. The blonde alpha spoke up then.

"Welcome to our home, Ms. Beddingfield. I must admit this is a peculiar situation you've put us in. I've been told you know we are not human and yet you do not know what we are.

"Please just call me Ripley. I, um, know you are predators. I can smell it on you. I didn't mean to cause any hassle. I just ask that you let me live. I will not out you to the humans or anyone else. I'm not here to start anything!" I make sure to not make eye contact, looking just to Carlisle's chin and keep my voice soft.

The Cullens seem to soften up at my submissive tone and appearance. That didn't make me any more comfortable though. The elephant in the room was just too big.

"W-what are you? If I may ask, sir?"

"I would like to answer your question but first I must ask my own to make sure you are not a danger to me or my family. What, pray tell, are you, Ripley."

At that question, I decided to show them rather than answer with words. I wouldn't consider myself theatrical or vain but showing them my fox was just easier and might show them how much of a non-threat I was to them. I took off my sweater to reveal a loose grey t-shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. That was all I needed to do to shift due to my size. I was able to wiggle out of clothes from there. It wasn't the most graceful thing I did but it saved me some dignity. I couldn't imagine having to undress all the way! I shifted and climbed out clothes and waited on bated breath for them to react.

The room was silent for a moment as the creatures before me took in my new and improved form. I said I'm not vain but I must admit my fox was beautiful with luscious fur and a sleek figure. I sat and let my tongue lick my upper snout anxiously. Their faces were mostly confused and curious. No one looked threatened or angry but I still lowered to my belly submissively just to drive home my point of harmlessness. The caramel haired woman took a couple slow steps forward after sharing a look with the blonde alpha. She knelt in front of me with a compassionate smile.

"Ripley, you are beautiful! I promise you we mean no harm. I can see you are no threat to us."

I stared into her eyes for a moment. I didn't detect any deception and my instincts relaxed slightly. I glanced at the others. They didn't seem to move, still standing at attention but seemed less alarmed. I nodded once and grabbed my clothes in my mouth and tilted my head slightly.

"Oh, yes, the bathroom is just down that hall if you'd like to shift back. I believe we have more to discuss."

I trotted to where she directed me and recollected myself. When I rejoined the Cullens in the living room most of them had sat themselves around the room. They left a comfy looking chair open for me and I took my seat.

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Carlisle and I am the leader of this coven. This is my wife Esme. The two on the loveseat are Emmett and Rosalie. Our littlest family member is Alice. Then there is Jasper and Edward."

He nodded to each one respectively as he called their names. Esme, Emmett, and Alice all help charming grins while Jasper still looked serious, Rosalie looked hesitant, and Edward just looked frustrated. I duck my head at all the attention. Having seven pairs of golden eyes on me was quite intense. Carlisle continued.

"Our kind has laws against reveling ourselves to humans for obvious reasons and we take it quite seriously. Luckily there are exceptions for other supernatural beings such as yourself. Now, I do not want you to be alarmed. I give you my word that you are completely safe with my family. We are vegetarian vampires, only feeding on the blood of... non-shifter blood."

Vampires. Wow. I mean, I had heard rumors of them being real. My mother used to tell me stories about them as a kit. Her vivid tales describing beings quite different from mainstream media's take on the creatures. How they glitter in the sun and never sleep. I just thought she was being eccentric. Now I find myself in a house whole of them. I find that I am no more scared or anxious than I was before learning of their true nature, having already accepted that they will not harm me. I shrug.

"Okay."

Edward lets out a sudden and harsh laugh before crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at me

"Okay? We are literal monsters, surrounding you. We could destroy you in the blink of an eye and you just say 'Okay'?

"Well, my instincts are telling me to run, yeah, but that is natural for me when encountering anything bigger than a squirrel. I've heard about vampires but the fact that you don't even eat humans makes me less nervous. I, I'm sorry you think you're a monster but I don't."

He just scoffs a little but I can see smiles on the others faces. Carlisle leans forward, eyes alight with interest.

"Instincts. That's how you knew we were different? I know many supernatural beings use scent. Do you have a strong sense of smell or is it comparable to a human's? What about your others senses?"

"My sense of smell is better than a human's but not my strongest sense by any means. My eyes are way better but my hearing is the best by all accounts. Many shifters are stronger than humans but I'm afraid I'm about average but my endurance far exceeds them. I can also heal super quick."

"Aw, so no wrestling with our new pet?" Emmett pouts from the loveseat, crossing his muscular arms and slumping down slightly. Rosalie rolls her eyes at his childish display and responds.

"Look at her. Do you really think the little one could handle one of us? I bet she'd break if you looked at her the wrong way!"

My shoulders slump a little and I feel my face heat up as a blush plagues my cheeks and the tip of my ears, first at being called a pet then at Rosalie's comment. She's not wrong but I don't like my weaknesses being pointed out, I mean who does? Though embarrassed, I can also feel some of my anxiety slipping away like rain rolling off a leaf. This coven of vampires seems friendly enough and I do think I'll be able to stay in Forks. I might even become their friend. I have missed having friends or even just someone I could talk to without having to hide my true nature.

"Does that mean I get to stay? In Forks, I mean. I don't have to move again?"

"Oh honey! Of course not! You can stay. In fact, I insist you must come visit us as much as you'd like. I'd love to cook for you. As you can imagine, I don't get to use the kitchen very often." Esme reached over and gave my forearm a gentle squeeze.

"Yes! You really must hang out with us! You can do homework with us after school and on the weekends, we can go shopping and go running together and play games!" Alice's first words since I'd entered the house where spoken with such joy I had to smile a little. She bounced up and down from her position in Jasper's lap on the chair they were sharing. He smiled softly at her antics and gripped her waist gently. I knew with just one look that they were mated. In fact, it seemed everyone in the room had their mate except for Edward. Now his broodiness made more sense. I couldn't imagine being sounded by such love without having your own. He was still kind of a jerk though.

"I'd love to, if y'all will have me" I respond, letting my southern accent slip into my words comfortably.

"Of course, you are welcome anytime." Carlisle states with a nod. He then tilts his head to the side like he's just had a thought. A look of curiosity takes over his face. "Ripley, I am curious, have you met with the wolf shifters in La Push yet? I'm sure they'll want to know that another shifter is in the area."

I think my heart stops. At least, I don't feel it beat for what feels like eternity. All my fear and anxiety return with a vengeance and I can feel myself start shaking. There can't be wolves here! I didn't smell them on my run yesterday. There can't be wolves. Why does forks have so many supernatural beings?! I can't handle this.

I feel myself shift.


	3. Chapter 3

I think my heart stops. At least, I don't feel it beat for what feels like eternity. All my fear and anxiety return with a vengeance and I can feel myself start shaking. There can't be wolves here! I didn't smell them on my run yesterday. There can't be wolves. Why does forks have so many supernatural beings?! I can't handle this.

I feel myself shift.

It really is a natural reaction born of fear and instinct. Unfortunately, I didn't take the time to loosen up my clothes. Once fully shifted I found myself trapped and twisted and in a full panic. My sharp claws made quick work of my pants and I was able to wiggle free of my bra and shirt, if not gracefully. I feel my hackles raised and myself backing into a corner. I tell myself that want I'm doing is illogical and I need to stop, to calm down but the animal within me has taken over control of my body. I see the Cullens freeze and hear Carlisle tell them not to approach me. He holds his hands in front of him in a motion that says "keep calm, we will not harm you" and slowly kneels to meet me at eye level. His smooth voice pierces my ears.

"Ripley, I know you are scared. There are no wolves here, you are safe. No wolves. They are not allowed on this land and they will not come here. I give you my word, little one. No wolves." The tension in my body eases up at his reassuring words but not enough for me to shift back. I lower myself to my belly and let out a soft whimper. It truly is embarrassing but I can't help it. I am frightened, alone, and there is a kind alpha before me telling me I am safe. I inch toward him cautiously, still on my belly and bump one of his hands with my nose. At this he grins and delicately ruffles the fur behind my ears. I hear Esme coo and look up at her. She has a hand over her mouth as if the sound escaped her. The others chuckle a little but are still unmoving as if afraid to break the spell and send me running.

I make eye contact with each of them in hopes to let them know I won't freak out again. Edward and Jasper each hold a small grin on their faces, Alice beams brilliantly, Rosalie has a soft look of contemplation, and lastly, Emmett smiles mischievously.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, can we keep her? Pleeeease?" He draws out the word and gives his parents a puppy dog look. "I'll feed her and take her a on walks and-"

Rosalie smacks him upside the head and cuts him off. "She is _not_ a pet!"

I walk over to Rosalie and nudge her with my head. She looks down curiously at me. "I, well, she is not a danger to the family. Being a supernatural creature herself, she won't expose us. Also, there's no way she could physically harm us. She's weak as a kitten. No offense. I don't think we'll have to move and I wouldn't ask her to either."

~3rd Person POV~

The others were surprised at her admission. Rosalie was the strictest of the family. Often times her and Jasper would team up in their paranoia and cause them to either move or confront an issue. It would be hard to find a reason to fear Ripley though. She was not going to expose them being of the supernatural world herself, and she could not harm them seeing as she was not much stronger than an actual fox. Also, the fact that she presented herself as submissive really help. Rosalie couldn't help but feel protective of the girl, though she would not be telling any of her family that.

Edward looked to her and she knew he could see into her mind this moment. He nodded briefly, subtly so to not bring any attention. Ripley only caught it because she was hyper aware of all the vampires' actions at the moment. The human side of her really did trust them but her fox instincts were hard to win over. While she was not afraid for her life, she still held contentment.

"Perhaps you would like to join us in human form now? Esme would like to whip you up a snack if you are hungry?" Carlisle held a small smile as he quickly glanced to his wife. Esme beamed at the prospect and seemed to radiate excitement.

"Oh, I haven't used the kitchen in this house yet. I was afraid I wouldn't be able too. Please forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. I haven't cooked since we lived in a town large enough to have a women's shelter I could donate to... it's truly been awhile. What would you like? Hmmm I'm sensing a grilled cheese?"

Ripley gave Esme her best grin and nodded earnestly. She was quite hungry after having shifted twice plus having such a stressful day. Ripley walked over to her pile of clothes and pawed at her ripped up jeans and gave a huff.

"Oh, hey Ripley come up to my room and we will find you something to wear. I couldn't help but notice your about my size... if not a little smaller than me." Alice was smirking as she guided the little fox up the stairs. Ripley had grabbed her shirt and sweater before following the smallest vampire.

Alice made quick work of pulling out pants and skirts and even a few dresses. Ripley nosed through them shyly and selected a dark pair of form fitting jeans. She took them with her into the large walk in closet and huffed up at Alice eyeing the door. Alice got the hint and chuckled as she closed the closet door for the fox. Not 2 minuets lately Ripley exited fully clothed and looking grateful.

"Thanks, Alice. I really appreciate it. I don't think I'd have been happy working around in just my sweater." Ripley blush slightly at the thought while Alice just smirked and led her back down the hall and stairs. On the way down she pointed out whose rooms were whose. When they reentered the living room the others had remained but busied themselves. Jasper and Carlisle were wrapped up in a games of chess in the corner of the room where a game table sat. Edward fiddled around on the piano while Rosalie and Emmett quietly played a video game. Alice sauntered over to sit in Jasper's lap and Ripley slowly made her way to the couch.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch while Emmett sat on the ground at her feet, leaning against her legs. Ripley was about to sit next to Rosalie when Esme called her into the kitchen. Expecting just a grilled cheese, Ripley was surprised to see enough food to feed a large family. There were a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches, a pot of tomato soup, and a large bowl of what looked like a Caesar salad. Esme made her a plate and set it at the kitchen table.

"I have some chocolate chip cookies I just threw into the oven so be sure to save some room, sweetheart!" Esme said, practically giddy. She must really love cooking.

"I, uh, thanks Esme. I will try to eat as much as I can"

"I heard that some shifters have to eat a lot of food so I didn't know how much would be appropriate for you."

Unfortunately, I only need to eat small portions to sustain myself"

Esme looked a little embarrassed at the feast she prepared and glanced back at Ripley with a question on her face. Ripley swallowed the bite of salad she had just taken and answered her unasked question.

"When a shifter is in their human form they still need to feed the beast. While I do eat the same as a normal human because of my metabolism being much faster, I could survive on less due to my fox being so small. Wolves... wolves eat a lot more because their beasts are much, much larger."

"Oh, I do guess that makes sense. Please feel free to take the leftovers home with you. We don't have much use for them here."

Ripley smiled gratefully and finished her delicious meal. She went to put her dishes in the sink but Esme intercepted her, took them from her, and shooed her from the room. Ripley made her way back out to the living room and noted that everyone was right where she left them. She went to the couch and sat next to Rosalie. Looking at the screen she did not recognize the game they played but she wasn't a game person so she wasn't surprised.

"So," Rosalie start softly, giving her a sideways glance while still facing the tv, "Ripley, what exactly does bring you here to Forks."

Ah, question time. Now that we had gone over the initial threat assessment phase it made sense the Cullens would want to get to know her better. Right then and there, Ripley decided the truth was the best she could give them, this odd coven of kind vampires.

"It is my first move as an immortal being. Fox shifters stay with their mother, or if their parents are mated, their mother and father, till the fox shifter is completely educated in the ways of our people. We shift at around the age of 15 or 16 and then stay with our parents till we have complete control of our beasts and have learned how to survive on our own. Foxes are pretty solitary so most of us live alone all our long lives. It is very rare to find a mate for us. I just passed all my parents' training when we had decided it was time to move. We had been in Tennessee too long. I'm sure you know, people eventually notice when you don't age. My parents packed up all their belongs and told me to do the same and we moved. I'm pretty sure they went further South. My cousin had mention he had a safe house in Washington I could stay at and so here I am."

The room was quiet for a moment as the vampires processed the information Ripley had just given them. They were all formulating questions. Edward was the first to respond.

"So, your parents just kicked you out of the nest and then up and left as well. And they didn't tell you where they went?"

"I, uh, well, yes?"

"That seems kind of harsh"

Yes, well it's just the way foxes are supposed to be. I'm sure I could find them in a few weeks if I really needed to."

"And you are ok with all of that?" Alice questioned.

Ripley didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to admit that she and her parents didn't see eye to eye on some fox traditions. Her parents were greatly saddened when, at a young age, Ripley had declared that she, not only was interested in women, but also that she wanted a family. A permanent one that she would stay with all her long life. She didn't want to tell them that she was kind of a freak in the fox world but she had already promised honesty.

"Some fox traditions are hard to follow. While I do not hold a grudge for my parents to keep these traditions, it does not mean I want to or will." She said as diplomatically as possible.

The Cullens seemed to accept this answer. Understanding was found on many of their faces. They were after all, black sheep of the vampire community and could see the same in their new fox friend. Rosalie truly felt for the girl. Ever since she had shifted out of fear of the wolves, Rosalie had been feeling an odd bit of protectiveness for this girl they didn't even know. A feeling that had not gone unnoticed by her brother, Jasper. It was him that spoke next.

"What did you mean by 'safe house'? Does your kind have a natural enemy?"

"Ah, yes. We are low enough on the food chain to always need to be extremely cautious. That being said we generally get along with most other shifters and supernatural beings. There is an exception though, wolves." Ripley shuddered as the word left her lips. She truly feared them and Jasper could feel her closing up a little just at the thought.

"Wolves in the wild usually leave foxes alone because they don't pose a threat to their food source but that doesn't transfer to shifters unfortunately. They have been known to be... unkind to safe the least. Some wolves led by the wrong alpha can be cruel and vicious. Most foxes have safe houses in case of bad run ins. That's, that is really all I'd like to say on that."

Ripley shifted uncomfortably in her seat, folding in on herself slightly. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It was clear to the Cullens that that was the end to that discussion. Carlisle appraised the young girl on his couch and took pity on her.

"Well, I believe that is enough questions for now. How about we all relax for a while before Riplely decides to go home for the evening. It is a school night and I'm pretty sure foxes need sleep."

"Aw, ok. Hey Riplely wanna smash some zombies with me and Rose? I find it quite relaxing!" Emmett's voice was booming but his eyes were soft and kind. Ripley glanced at the controller he extended to her and then but up to his face. Seeing no reason not to, she accepted it and listened as he explained how to play. After a while she loosened up and started to enjoy herself despite being quite bad at the game. She enjoyed Rosalie and Emmett's trash talking and the way Emmett talked to her as if she was a pro. It was very sweet.

Some time passed and before she knew it the sun had long since set. Esme entered the room, having left to clean up the kitchen when she first started playing. She made her way over to the tv and switched it off. A chorus of "Heys!" and whine was the response she got.

"Children, the game is not going anywhere. You can play again tomorrow if you want to but for now Ripley must be getting home. I don't want her driving too late at night. Ripley, I've packaged up some leftovers for you to take home." Esme held up a bag that was thankfully small enough to fit in her small storage compartment on her scooter.

Ripley stood, stretched, and said her goodbyes. Alice danced over to her and gave her a light hug, ignoring how Ripley blushed and stiffened un her arms. She stage whispered knowing her family could hear her.

"Tomorrow, after school, you're going to play with me! You have no idea how happy I am that you wear the same size as me. It makes dressing you up way more fun!"

"Oh, oh, ok. If you promise to go easy on me."

Alice's only response was a wolfish smile, an evil glint in her eye that made Ripley gulp. She made her way to the door, trying to process this very long, very weird day that she had and contemplated her new kind of, maybe friends. She felt some excitement at the idea of spending more time with them and getting to know them better. Just as she had reached the front door, hand on the handle, she turned to the family behind her and in a voice full of emotions she couldn't quite place she said,

"I'm so happy to have met all of you. Thanks so much for not killing me."

And with that she was out the door, on her scooter, and down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Ripley awoke to the soft pitter patter of raindrops tapping on her tin roof. The smell of wet dirt and fresh air hit her nose pleasantly as she stretched and got out of bed. She went through her morning routine thinking deeply on the prior day's events. School was going to be a breeze and if she was lucky the Cullens would let her eat lunch with them. So saw no reason for her to entertain the company of the other kids at school. She was not quite used to being around them having been homeschooled all her life.

The Cullens offered an exciting change in her already radically different life. They felt dangerous to her but her instincts also told her she could be safe with them. It excited her to no end especially at the thought of not being so alone.

By the time she got to school the rain had ceased but the clouds relentlessly remained. In first period, AP History, Jessica attempted a conversation only to get one-word answers. She seemed a bit put off by the cold shoulder but Ripley was not concerned. Lunch came quickly and Ripley scanned the tables once entering the cafeteria. The Cullens had already claimed their table and Emmett was waving her down so she joined them. There was an extra chair already there for her in between Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Freckles, welcome to the cool kids table!" Emmett smirked noticing Ripley pull out leftovers from her dinner at the Cullens house the night before.

"Th-thanks, I guess. How are y'all doin' today?" Ripley managed to only softly blush as she nibbled on her sandwich. There were a few chuckles and surprisingly the quiet Jasper was the one to answer her. "It's been lovely, ma'am. And yourself?"

"Aww, come on! Are you two going to start playing the fiddle and line dancing and say 'I reckon' before every sentence, you damn Southerners." Emmett's words were teasing and his grin, huge. Rosalie and Edward simply rolled their eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being Southern, having polite conversation, or line dancing, Emmett." Jasper said in good nature. "You're just jealous because the ladies love a good accent."

"Am not!"

"Sure you are."

"Nu-uh!"

Ripley giggled light hearted at the interaction between the two brothers. She had always wondered what having a sibling would be like and it seems to be quite entertaining. At the moment she also realized something else. The cafeteria was pretty quiet, more so than it had been yesterday. She took a moment to look around and noticed plenty of students looking at their table. Most looking directly at her. Some in disbelief but others with envy in their eyes. Edward noticed the change in the little fox and also glanced around.

"We don't really talk to others at school. They are surprised that you have fallen into our 'good graces' and to have done so so quickly. Just ignore them Ripley. They don't have to matter."

"Oh ok. I just thought they were jealous I choose to sit with y'all today" Ripley's eyes glimmered mischievously. Edward cough in surprise at her response as the others laughs heartily. Alice exclaiming "Oh, the little fox has bite!"

"Maybe she's not just a blushing maiden." Rosalie threw in with a mirthful smirk.

As lunch was wrapping up Alice made sure Ripley knew to meet her in the parking lot after school just in case she forgot how to get to their house and let her know that she and Emmett were skipping gym today. Ripley wondered why they weren't going to class but shrugged it off. About halfway through the class Ripley hit the volleyball over the net allowing herself to score at least one point but not trying to show off her athleticism. The ball would have landed a point too if Lauren hadn't tried to stop it... with her face. Ripley grimaced as the sounds of the ball hitting the teenage girl echoed through the gym. There was a moment of silence before Lauren let out a squeal and clutched her nose. It was bleeding profusely. "I'm so so so so sorry Lauren! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Whatever you little freak! If my nose if broken I'm going to sue your ass!" Her voice was muffled by her hands and blood but the hate was clear. Ripley had made her first enemy and it wasn't even a wolf. The coach calmed Lauren down and had another student escort her to the nurse's office.

In art class Rosalie had saved Ripley the seat next to her at the two-person desk. As Ripley sat down, she sniffed slightly. "I smell blood... not yours though. Did you have to hurt someone today? Were they being mean to you?"

"Ah, no nothing like that! I spiked a ball in gym. It would have been the game winning point if Lauren hadn't blocked it... with her nose..."

Rosalie's smile was subtle but reached her eyes. It was a lovely sight that Ripley enjoyed thoroughly. The teacher gave them an in-class assignment with pastel chalks to draw their favorite part of nature. Ripley was no professional but she had a lovely for art that went deep into her soul. When she was just a kit her mother would make dyes from wild plants around their little house in the country side and she would paint the world around her. She threw herself into the assignment occasionally looking over to see what Rosalie had been working on. It looked like snowcapped mountains with many grays and whites, a pale yellow sky. "That looks quite lovely, Rosalie. May I ask where that's from?"

"Denali, Alaska. We have cousins that live up there permanently and we visit often. I find it to be quite peaceful especially just as the sun is rising." Rosalie cleared her throat softly as if she was slightly embarrassed to have opened up to a basic stranger. To get the attention off her she looked to Ripley's art to comment on it but what she saw took her breath away. Rich purples, dark blues and greens, and endless flecks of white met her gaze. The borders of the page were taken up by trees and the middle was open to a clear night sky with thousands of stars. "That is... well done. I must admit I did not take you for an artist."

"I dabble. I get to see many amazing things in fox form but can't really carry a camera. It's how I like to capture those moments"

"That makes plenty sense. You must have quite the fondness for nature."

"Of course! I'm connected to it deeply. I believe we all are as beings on Earth no matter if we are human, shifter, or other. No matter our pasts or futures. It connects us all and I think that's just amazing. It makes being alone less lonely and being scared less scary."

Rosalie took time to think about what Ripley said, finding it to being a nice sentiment. This little fox was just too pure for this world. It made her dead heart clench at the thought. She was quickly gaining respect for this new person in her family's life. She was definitely the best surprise they had had in quite a while. She could see Ripley being good for her family. Someone for Esme and Carlisle to care for, Jasper and Edward to have meaningful conversations with, someone for Emmett to play with, and Alice to protect. And maybe, just maybe, for her to care for. But she was getting ahead of herself. They were still getting to know this little fox and hopefully they would not be disappointed.

Days turned into weeks and the Cullens with Ripley fell into a comfortable routine. Ripley would come over every day after school and would spend to nights on Fridays. Saturdays were for going on trips to the larger cities surrounding Forks or for going on hikes far from trails normal humans would take. It took nine days for the Cullens to agree to tell Ripley what they were. She was a little shaken but after some explaining she accepted them. Her concern stemmed from the fact that she was both human and animal in away and didn't want to stress her vampires but the quickly assured her that her blood did not sing to them. She only smelt of nature itself and not a decadent meal or repulsive like the wolves.

On Sundays Ripley would spend some times by herself either as fox or human. It was Sundays she devoted to reading or creating art in her little shed as well as completing any homework assigned. School was going not so well. Lauren and her goons had taken to harassing Ripley when the Cullens weren't around but she made sure not to let them know. Life had Ripley feeling content and her heart was slowly filling up with people she could call family. It was more than Ripley could hope for when she originally left Tennessee, left her birth family. That is, till the wolves descended.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. They really mean a whole lot to me. To answer SimplySupreme's question about where this story falls in the timeline: this is before Bella joins the story not too long after the Cullens moved to Forks. I also know some people want to know who she will "Be getting with" and my answer to that is to just read and find out. :p

The day was peaceful. A gentle breeze rustling through the trees. There was a certain quiet that only allowed for the chirping of birds and hum of insects. Ripley found herself sitting in a large tree in the Cullens back yard just contemplating her new life and the joys it had brought her. In the past couple of months she had found herself considering the Cullens family though she was too shy to ever let them know. They encouraged her to be proud of who and what she was. She found Esme and Rosalie both quite nurturing to her in her moments of self-doubt. Emmett made her smile when she was sad. Alice taught her more about art. Edward humored her little pranks and Jasper taught her some self-defense because "a lady should know how to protect herself". Carlisle had become her confidant who she could go to with any question about anything no matter how embarrassing. She was happy with her life here in Forks.

"Ripley, get your furry butt out front and in my car! We're leaving soon!" Emmett's voice boomed in her eardrums despite him being on the other side of the house. They had made plans to go to Port Angeles today. Alice begged her to take an art class at the community center in town and they were going out to get all kinds supplies.

"I'm coming, you old man. And my butt is not furry... not currently anyways."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get in the car. Alice has been talking about this trip all week plus Rosie and I want to take you to the movie theater."

"Oh that sounds fun. I've never been to a movie theater."

"WHAT?! You never-what?! That's terrible. They don't have theaters in Tennessee? I'm so sorry, you poor uncultured child."

"Hey! I'm cultured. Also, they have theaters but my folks and I lived way out in the countryside nearest Walmart was 2 hours away. We mostly just stayed on the homestead."

"Homestead, huh? Like chickens and gardens and shit?"

"Yeah, chickens and gardens and shit."

"I think that sounds lovely. Our cousins keep to themselves too. I guess you can call where they live a vampire homestead." Alice inputted as she danced her way to Edward's Volvo. Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper joined them as well.

"Cousins? The ones that live in Alaska?" Ripley's interest piqued. Since Rosalie had mentioned the Denali coven she had found herself wondering what they were like. If they were as friendly as the Cullens.

"Those are the ones. We should introduce you sometime. I believe you'd get along well with them, the sisters especially." Jasper stated as he swooped in to give Ripley a quick hug. He is not a very physically affectionate person except with Alice but he found that he often doted on Ripley. That was another thing he had in common with Rosalie. That point was proven as she too gave Ripley a gentle hug before encouraging her to hop up into the Jeep.

The drive was pleasant and Rosalie spent the time think of what movie to take Ripley too as well as what she was going to buy while they were out shopping. Maybe a new stero system for her car or something sexy to show off for Emmett. She knew her silly husband would want to get a new game for his Xbox. Maybe she would pick on out too. Her and Alice actually liked to play when the boys went out on their "brothers only" hunting trips.

She glanced to the back seat and saw the Ripley was curled up and napping. She looked so innocent and childlike when she did that. While her initial reaction to Ripley was a lot warmer than she had for most people her family met, she still fought against the growing urge to care for the young fox. She feels towards Ripley grew quickly and they landed somewhere people little sister and child territory. She was someone she could protect and would have to if anything were to happen. It scared her how vulnerable she was. She could also teach her about many things in the world. Her parents had not truly done a good job. Esme has been trying to show her how a mother should act.

"What are you thinking about babe? Is it Ripley" Emmett's voice was soft, barely heard about the hum of the car if she had been human.

"How did you know, Em?"

"You always get a soft look on your face when you think of her. She really is something, huh?"

"She really is. I heard that she's never been to a movie theater. I wonder what other basic normal human things she's not been exposed to"

"Hmmm yeah it's pretty crazy. Do you think her parents ever gave her the 'don't talk to strangers, don't follow a man who says he has candy, don't get into someone's car if they ask your help looking for their dog' talk. Oh god, do you think they gave her 'The Talk'"?

Rosalie felt mild panic swell inside her. She would definitely be sitting her down tonight to talk though somethings. She could her the little fox stir then which was good since they were about 10 minutes from their destination. Emmett looked to the backseat through the rearview mirror. "Good morning Rip, have a good little nappy"

"Oh, shut up. I would have slept better if you didn't smell so gross." She stuck her tongue out.

"I don't smell gross, you smell gross!"

Rosalie just rolled her eyes "Alright children, that's enough. Neither of you smell bad."

"Fine" They both huffed but their eyes were twinkling playful making it known that they both were joking.

Once they got to Port Angles and met up with the others, they decided to hit up an art supply shop first since it was close to the cars and they could just put the supplies up before going on to something else. Alice had a dangerous gleam in her eye that brought fear to the hearts of the other Cullens and Ripley. The look often was present before she turned into a Tasmanian devil and tore through a shop. And that's exactly what she did. Just 30 minutes into their shopping excursion and they already had to send Emmett and Jasper back to the cars with bags. Edward had conveniently disappeared in the general direction and the music section and Rosalie looked about ready to buy a collar and leash for her little sister. "Alice, if you don't calm down right this minute, I will chain you to the car and leave you while we go watch a movie."

"But, but but... this is fun. We are having fun, right Ripley?"

"No."

"Not even a little?" Alice asked a with a hint of hurt in her eyes. Ripley saw that but needed to stand her ground or crazy Alice would be back.

"Some fun but I think we are good on supplies. I don't even know what half the stuff you pick out is. I do look forward to finding out though. For now, I think we should go and do something else. Maybe go to the park and feed the ducks. Yeah?"

"Yeah, ok this does sound nice. We can take our little painting kits that have a built-in easel and paint little too? Maybe of the pond or something?" Alice was back in full spirits but a bit calmer now. The boys had just come back to them and Edward showed up as if summoned. They went back to the cars to put the rest of the supplies up and grab their painting kits. They walked to the park hand in hand, Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, and Edward with Ripley. He was quite the gentleman and Ripley's heart ache realizing he probably had to walk by himself a lot watching the rest of his family be with their mates. It was a little sad and maybe her understand his seemingly never-ending melancholy. She was sure he was going to find someone worth his wait. She was going to be amazing and beautiful and they were going to be too perfect and happy for words.

"Thanks Ripley," Edward cleared his throat as if he was a little choked up. "That truly means a lot. I'm sure you'll find someone too. It's a shame I couldn't be mated to you. You would make a lovely wife. Um, not to be weird or creepy or anything..." He seemed to realize that some would not find his words comforting but Ripley just giggled softly.

"Thanks Eddie. I do take that as a compliment."

They had arrived at the park. It was a decent size with a duck pond in the middle. There were a few chess tables and Edward and Jasper chose to make their way over there. The park itself had a few people in it. Some walking dogs or jogging with others just relaxing. Despite still being overcast it was actually quite nice out and hadn't rained in a few days so things where dry. Some people tossed frisbees and there was a food stand selling hot dogs and lemonade.

Alice and Ripley set up their supplies next to each other though Alice faced the boys playing chess and Ripley faced the pond and they got to work painting. Emmett and Rosalie decided to walk arm in arm, the path that entwined its way through the park. They didn't return till and hour later holding a hot dog and cup of lemonade for Ripley. By that point Alice had finished her painting and was lounging with Jasper whispering adorably to each other and Edward was reading a book he had bought early.

"Here you go. Kiddo. Some munchies for ya. Rosie figured you'd be getting hungry by now." Ripley's belly let out a little rumble and she blushed, embarrassed.

"Yes, well, I guess I could eat. Thank you." After eating, Ripley stretched and stood up. "I think I'll also go for a little walk. Y'all stay here. When I get back, we can head for the theater."

The path was twisting and longer then Ripley had expected. Part of it dipped into the woods for about half a mile. It was a nice easy walk that allowed her to stretch out her legs. She had shifted yet this week and she missed it. Her body ached to become fox. And her heart ached to run the forest. Tomorrow she would have to go on a long run, maybe up to Canada and catch some tasty rabbits. While caught in her daydream of the next day's plans, she didn't hear or see the two men walking the path, coming her way. They wore cut-off jeans and tight shirts over their rolling muscles and both stood over 6 feet tall. They were now only 10 feet away from Ripley and she felt them before she saw them. Fear, panic, terror all ran through her veins like ice. Her heart had stopped but was now beating so fast it was painful. The men sniffed the air then made eye contact with her. Their faces were twisted in rage and hunger.

They were towering and dangerous and Ripley fought hard not to shift in a somewhat public place, but did turn to run. Before she could take two steps there was an iron hard grip on her bicep hard enough to bruise, any more pressure and she was sure her arm would break. "Who the fuck are you, little girl, and why are all of my instincts telling me to chase you down and rip you to shreds!"

"Please just leave me alone. I'm not hurting anyone and you're supposed to be protectors of some kind, right?" Carlisle had told her more about the Quileute wolves, hoping they would be different since they were born of the need to protect their people. It's looking like he was wrong in that theory.

"Paul, just try to let her go. We need to get out of here before we accidentally shift, man." While the words were reassuring somewhat, when Ripley looked up at the other man she saw him shaking violently, closer to shifting then Paul was.

"Fuck off, Jared. I don't follow orders from you. Plus, she smells like leech. She must involved with one. That basically makes her the enemy." His grip tightened when mentions "leech" and her arm really does break this time. Ripley gasps in pain but Paul reacts at her sudden noise and hits her open fisted with the back of his palm. Ripley had never been hit before, not in the face at least, and it hurt. Her eyes were watering and the taste of blood hit her tongue from her split lip, she could also feel her right eye starting to swell. Paul's hand was so large he had hit her entire right side with one smack. Jared, by that point, had grabbed Paul's shoulders and was pulling him away. He got him off me and they were running back down the path that they already out of sight by the time Ripley could heard footsteps behind her. She was laying on the ground curled up. Her broken left arm pinned to her chest while her right hand held her battered face. Edward got to her first

"Ripley, oh dear god, Ripley are you okay? What can I do to help?!" In response, she simply let out a small whimper. The terror left her and she filled with relief knowing her vampires surrounded her but she was still in amazing pain. They all heard her whimper and it broke their heart. Rosalie was torn between fury that drove her to chase down who did this and concern the made her stay with the little fox. Edward and Alice gathered her up as gently as possible in their arms as Jasper and Emmett scoured the surrounding area with their eyes, making sure the threat was gone. Rosalie decided they needed to stay with Ripley and get her home immediately so the Carlisle could fix her. As she formulated the plan in her head, Edward switched spots with her.

"Jasper, Emmett and I will follow the trail. It definitely smells like wolf. We won't attack unless provoked but we need to make sure they are gone and not following us. Rosalie, you and Alice can take my car and get Ripley to Carlisle. I know she said her healing was accelerated but we don't know by how much. She... she seems to be in a lot of pain." At this statement the vampires growled lowly but with great anger. Jasper felt rage from everyone including his own. _Who would hurt such a gentle creature? They would pay dearly and with a lot of pain._

"Your right Jasper. They will pay but right now the priority is getting Ripley home safe."

"Yes, your right. Let's go now" And they did, the group splitting in to both making haste in their efforts. They decided Rosalie would drive because she honestly was the fasted most skilled driver out of them all and that allowed for Alice to be more vigilant with her visions as she held Ripley in the backseat of the Volvo. She whispered comforting things the entire riding back to the house. Ripley would occasionally whimper or say thank you but that was all. She seemed either caught up in the pain or caught up in her fear. Either way she was not talking and that was concerning.

During these stressful moments each Cullen child knew something that was definite. Tonight the wolves would pay, and it would be with blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Ripley's POV

 _Flashback_

 _Ma and Pa had sent me out to the forest to pick mushrooms. The good kind of mushrooms we could put in stews and salads and stuff. I was very excited because in all my 9 years they had not let me wander out into the woods alone. Usually Pa or my big brother Ronan would come with. IT wasn't so bad when they did though. They would teach me all about the plants; which where good to eat, poisonous, made good medicine. They also taught me to track and hunt in fox form. But today was all me and I was not going to let my family down._

 _I had already filled half my gathering basket when I heard a rustle in a nearby bush. I froze. There were many predators in the forests that even as a fox shift, I would have trouble with. OR it could be the wolves my Ma had told me stories about when I just a kit and the nights were long. I bent into a crouch, readying myself to dart away at the first sight of danger. The bushes rustled again and out lept and little rabbit. Sighing in relief I didn't notice the creature above me. I had just fulling stood up when something jumped from the tree above me and drove me to the ground. I squealed and tried to scramble away but I was pinned._

" _Now, now what do we have here? A poor unsuspecting fox," my brother Ronan chuckled at my expense and I reddened, embarrassed by my foolishness._

" _Get off, you clod!" I shuffled to my feet and gathered my basket, picking up my spilt mushrooms. Ronan bent down to help me and we made our way further into the woods. After a few hours we had filled my basket and he had gathered some herbs that Ma would make into salves to sell at the nearest town's farmers market. We had just decided to head back when Ronan let out a hiss and shoved me behind him. The air felt off. It was the birds, they had all stopped chirping. I sniffed the air and listened hard trying to find the cause. There was a stench that reminded me of a dead deer I had found once. And I heard footsteps. They were quickly approaching and now sounded like thunder in my ears._

" _Ripley, you need to run. Run towards the house and if you hear anyone coming towards you climb the nearest, tallest tree and stay there! Go now!"_

 _I was nine, I was scared, and I had always listened to my older brother so I ran. Hard. I ran till my legs were cramping and my lungs felt as though they would burst and then I ran some more. I ran until I hear footsteps fast approaching and so I scampered up a massive oak tree till I reach a branch about 60 feet up. I looked down and waited. Within minutes I could see what chased me and the imagine filled me with a fear I had never known. Wolves impossibly larger than the ones I had seen in my woods, sniffing madly, and covered in slick fresh blood. Blood that I could smell to be my brother's._

 _It took everything in me to not cry out, knowing these beasts had slaughtered my protector, my mentor, my best friend. They had slaughtered him and I had run and let it happen. They sniffed more, probably searching for my trail but being as close to home as I was, my scent was everywhere, confusing them. They could probably also smell my parents and decided not to chance them having traps set up. After a few minutes that felt like eternity they slowly left the way they came but not before letting out a terrible howl that shook me to the core._

 _I sat up in that tree till the sun had set and my muscles had grown stiff, not climbing down till my parents had found me, my Pa carrying a blanket that held my brother's remains. We mourned for many months and even when time had passed nothing was ever the same. My parents had once again started smiling but it never quite seemed to reach their eyes. They would praise me on my growing accomplishments but their words felt false. We had lost something that day in the forest that we could never get back and it splintered my family, breaking it._

 _End Flashback_

My mind replayed the worst day of my life as my head throbbed. My arm was aching to the point that I was finding it hard to breathe. I knew I was curled up and could distantly recognize that I was being held and comforted. I tried to say thank you but I don't know if the words came out. I vaguely knew that I couldn't heal in this state but the attack had triggered something deep in my soul that I didn't even know existed. A fear that ran deep and sorrow that burned bright. I didn't struggle when I felt the arms around me lift me up and I knew that we had just entered a house... the Cullen's house? Alice was the one holding me. Rosalie was here too. My surroundings were starting to come back to me as I heard a gasp.

Third Person POV

"What happened?! Carlisle get in here now! Ripley needs you. She's hurt..." Esme approached the three girls she considered daughters and her heart broke as she saw the tiny fox shifter Alice held tightly to her. There was fear and concern in Alice and Rosalie's eyes but she could also she anger, rage. Carlisle had finally got here, having grabbed his medical bag on the way. Alice put Ripley on the couch in the living room and Carlisle crouched to examine her. Seeing her flinch slightly at the sudden movements, he slowed to a more human pace. He could see her injuries weren't life threatening but that did not help the overwhelming urge to protect her, to heal her. She whimpered softly and each vampire in the room lost their breath in concern.

"I- I'm sorry, I think I'm dripping on your couch." Ripley reached up to her busted lip and dapped it clean with her sleeve. She seemed to finally be gathering her senses, coming back into herself. Rosalie was a little relieved but still held concern. She knew the attack had hurt her more emotionally than physically and she could recognize the psychological signs of past trauma. Still she was glad to see the young woman return to them. Even in her pain she foolishly worried about making a mess.

"It's fine, sweetie. I was thinking of redesigning this room anyway." Esme said, eager to put the girl's worries to rest. It seemed that everyone was calming down now. Ripley having taken to healing her injuries quickly helping with the tension in the air. She was almost completely healed and so Carlisle took a step back.

"Looks like you didn't need me, little one. I'm glad to see your healing capabilities work so fast. It's astonishing. Can you tell me why they didn't work until you were here?"

"Oh, um, well, yes. I have to actually focus to heal non-life-threatening injuries. I was... a little distracted by some unpleasant memories to heal myself. I'm sorry to have worried everyone but I'm all better now!"

"That is wonderful to see, Ripley. Now, _what_ happened?"

Alice stepped forward with a hard look on her face. She glanced at the fully healed fox and then back up to her parents trying to figure out the best way to word it but Rosalie beat her to it.

"Mutts decided they were done living. That's what happened."

"What Rosalie means to say is two of the wolf shifters attacked Ripley at a park, in public, in Port Angeles. They must be out of control and need to be dealt with. The boys went to make sure they weren't still a threat but it looks as though they drove away. They will be back here in about 15 minutes. We need to call a meeting with the wolves. Right now. And I doubt they will be getting away untouched."

Rosalie agreed with what Alice said but needed to make a point. "The wolf responsible for this is going to be hurting. Bad. Their alpha needs to punish him and it needs to be harsh enough that it won't happen again. I want him dead."

"I don't think we can ask for his death, Rose. But there does need to be punishment. They all need to know we will not tolerate this" Esme threw in, looking at Carlisle, knowing he would not be too happy about the demand for violence. She was slightly surprised to see him nodding his head.

He pulled out his cellphone and called Sam. They arranged a meeting time at the border for 5:30pm, 45 minutes from now. Same sounded surprised and obviously wasn't in the loop yet. There was no doubt he would be filled in by the time they all met. The boys soon returned, each taking a moment to gently hug Ripley and ask if she was out. They all seemed a little frazzled and on edge. Ripley stood up, intending to go take a quick shower but ended up stumbling just a little. Each vampire jerked forward but Emmett was closest so he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her, having to stoop comedically low to do so. "Whoa there, Little Rip. Can't have you swooning over me in front of Rosie."

"Oh shush. I'm just a little light headed from my healing. Esme... would you be willing to cook me a little meal, slightly bigger than what I usually eat?" Ripley sounded hesitant to ask anything of the matriarch but she beamed at the request, finding joy in the ability to help in this stressful situation.

Within 40 minutes Ripley had eaten and showered, putting on fresh clothes, and found herself standing with the Cullens in a large meadow far from civilization. She was sandwiched in-between Emmett and Rosalie for, what she could guess, was protection. She didn't mind it, feeling safe with them protecting her. The rest of the Cullens created a protective barrier in front of them, facing what she assumed was the invisible border. Not two minutes after their arrival did she hear the familiar thundering of wolf paws. She shrank into the two vampires next to her subconsciously, feeling more anxious then the first day she had met the Cullens in the school cafeteria.

The wolves stopped 40 feet away and everyone was still, tense, waiting. Four wolf shifters stepped out of the forest and joined the rest of the wolves but they were in human form, wearing nothing but shorts. They all had a slightly darker completion and short cropped hair, an identical tattoo on their shoulders. The oldest look one spoke first.

"Cullens. I have just been told why this meeting has been called. It seems there is a lot we don't know about the situation like the fact that there is another supernatural involved. That being so, I still know my wolves were in the wrong for hurting someone who posed no threat." Carlisle stepped forward and responded in kind.

"Yes, Ripley is a supernatural. Actually, she is another shifter. A fox to be exact. I can give you my word she is not a threat to anyone, not vampires or wolves, or even humans. She is as innocent as they come and it was my understanding that you Quileute shifters consider yourselves protectors of the innocent."

At that statement many of the wolves had the decency to look ashamed. They all shifted on their feet, uncomfortable being scolded on morals by a vampire.

"You are correct. And if what you say is true, that this Ripley is an innocent than severe punishments will be in order for Paul and Jared. Before that is decided though, I would like to meet her. Not only to make my assessment but so that my wolves can put a face and scent to a name and ensure this doesn't happened again."

Ripley was amazed by how civil this alpha sounded. It did not match her idea of what a bloodthirsty predator would be like but she was still on edge especially at the idea of meeting an entire pack. She could hear Rosalie hiss at the thought of her meeting the pack and that made her feel protected. Carlisle looked back to see if she would agree so she nodded her head and stepped forward.

"Hi th-there. I'm Ripley Beddingfield. I am the f-fox shifter." Her words were clumsy as the Cullens parted so the pack could see her. They seem to relax a little seeing that she was rather small and appeared quite harmless. Just as Sam was about to introduce himself, the wind changed, carrying Ripley's towards the pack. For a moment everyone froze till Edward jumped in front of Ripley. "No! They are going to attack her!"

At this the Cullens tightened their defenses as the wolves growled and began stalking forward. Same seemed pained and fell to his knees. Just as the wolves were about to attack Sam shouted " **No! No one will harm the fox!"** His alpha voice rang out and many of the wolves flattened themselves submissively and in pain. Sam was on his hands and knees and had clenched his fists in the grass till his knuckles were white. "Carlisle, she-her scent calls to us. We feel. The need. To. Hunt her. Please, she has to leave and we can't know where she is or we will follow. Please. I'm barely holding on..."

Rosalie didn't need to be told twice. She scooped the young fox into her arms and began running back the way they came. Stunned, the rest of the Cullen soon followed. Jasper and Emmett closing ranks, making sure they weren't followed. Upon arriving at the house they all stopped in the front lawn to discuss their next move. Jasper spoke first. "We need to move her. She can't stay here. Not even for a few hours. I felt the pack. I know that feeling. It was like a vampire's bloodlust. Uncontrollable and overpowering."

"Okay, Rosalie and Emmett can take her North. Alaska maybe. I will stay and take care of loose ends. Esme, please work on finding us a new place to live. I think it's Jasper's turn to pick. He said something about Maine, I believe." Carlisle took charge of the situation not noticing the growing frown on Alice's face. She looked to her family. Eyes finally landing on Ripley and she tried to convey her love for the little fox and her regret for her next few words.

"We can't move."

What?! Of course we can. It's no big deal. Carlisle will announce he got a new job, will all leave early to "get acquainted with our new school" and bippity boppity boop, we're gone!" Emmett looked a little confused as he tried to reassure his future seeing sister that is wasn't going to be a problem but he knew if she said they couldn't move it was for a good reason. He just really couldn't let Ripley go by herself.

"No, I just know that us, the Cullens, have to stay or it will be really bad. It's like I'm getting a vision but only the emotions and feelings are being conveyed. All I know is that we have to stay in Forks and Ripley has to go to Denali."

Ripley didn't quite understand what was happening. This day had seemed to drag on and the longer it lasted, the weirder it got but she knew Alice was just about always right. If Alice said she needed to go alone then she would. To Denali. Where the stars were beautiful and there were more golden eyed vampires. Where she would have to go without her new family. What was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey there! So sorry for the long wait for this new chapter. I have been caught up in a few other creative projects. So sorry. Also, I do apologize about the typos and grammatical errors. Editing is just... not my thing and I get too excited to post the chapter once I finish writing it. I promise to try harder but don't expect much!

Goodbyes were rushed as the Cullens decided who would take Ripley to their cousins. Rosalie left no discussion on the matter, simply stating it would be her with stone cold resolve. There were hugs and cheek kisses and eyes full of tears that would never fall. A sense of irritation was in the air at the fact that the family would not be going together though no one held those emotion towards Alice. Jasper swooped in for one last hug and some advice.

"Alright, little fox. The Denali clan is a little different from ours in a few ways. They are older in looks and actually age. Don't let that discourage you though. They are still quite friendly and Kate is basically as childish as Emmett."

"Hey! I resent that! I'm waaaay more childish than her!" Emmett huffed. Esme sigh and pulled Ripley toward her, hands gently on her shoulders. She looked into her eyes with great concern.

"Please stick with them, dear. Let them protect you. I know this is asking a lot but let them become family like we have become family. They are good people and will take care of you. Just know that we will be together again as soon as we can. Know that we care for you deeply and will miss you incredibly."

Now tears streamed down Ripleys reddened cheeks as she made her promises and listen to all the comforting words and advice. Too soon she was being led to Rosalie's car, being met by Alice who had run to her shack to pack a bag. Her goodbye with Alice was painful but the little pixie of a vampire wouldn't look her in the eyes, filled with self-resentment for the situation. Ripley assured Alice that she didn't blame her and in moments they were on the road.

The drive had been silent for quite some time as Rosalie clenched the steering wheel with enough pressure to make it creak. Her eyes were hard and filled with too many emotions to read. Ripley just waited, knowing the blonde wanted to speak and knowing she just needed time to find the words.

"I... care for you, you know." Rosalie's eyes flicked over to Ripley as she stared straight ahead, not wanting to do anything that would make Rosalie's words harder. "I feel like you were meant to be in my life. Mine and Emmett's. We will miss you" Her voice cracked slightly so she paused for a moment to take an unnecessary breath. Rosalie had a hard time voicing her softer opinions. Angry and suspension were easy but love, loss, and all the vulnerable things rarely left her mouth but this needed to be said. Both for Ripley and for herself.

"I won't say goodbye. That's not what this is. I'm sure we will be up to visit frequently when the weather is too nice to go to school and on holidays. And once we figure out what Alice says we need to stay for, well, then we will come for you. Maybe you can come with Emmett and I on a little trip or we can all go to Isle Esme. My point is: you _are_ family now, we _will_ come back for you."

The was a long period of silence that made Rosalie a little nervous. She looked over and what she saw warmed her heart. Ripley was gazing out her window watching the trees go by, tears flowing freely down her face with a huge smile. She understood.

The rest of the drive was filled with comfortable since and occasional chatting. Rosalie would tell her little things about the Denali clan like their names and abilities, ages, and how they came to be turned. She talked of springtime in Alaska and the Aurora Borealis. The last 20 minutes of the drive Rosalie had slowed to a normal pace unlike the Cullen's usual breakneck speeds. She was trying to stretch this out, her time with Ripley, but all too soon Ripley could see a sizable cabin nestled in the Alaskan wilderness.

It had been about 40 minutes since they had seen signs of civilization. The serene landscape had Ripley relaxing slightly. She found herself actually looking forward to exploring more of nature unfamiliar to her. She wasn't too keen on the freezing temperatures winter was sure to bring here as her fox coat wasn't made for that but she would survive. The prospect of meeting more vampires though had her hackles raised. She knew she was lucky in finding the Cullens. Jasper had drilled that into her mind only a week after meeting them. He didn't want her to assume any other vampire she met were quite as friendly.

"Okay, Ripley, we about into their hearing range. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Ripley's voice was confident but her eyes were troubled.

"It's going to be ok, Rip. I swear on my undead life. We consider these people family for a reason. I'm sure Carlisle has already called ahead and explained your situation. Deep breath, little fox."

She complied, pulling the fresh air into her lungs and eased her tense muscle. They had just pulled up in front of the large cabin. There was a decent sized wrap around porch five steps up from the ground. Ripley could see the Denali coven already gathered there, waiting for her. They stood in a V formation, a blonde-haired woman in the center with two more blonde women to her right. To her left stood two brunettes, a man and a woman. They all had the golden eyes of an animal drinking vampire. Their expressions were all muted, seemingly masking their emotions. Rosalie blurred out of the car and over to Ripley's side, gently pulled her out and tucking her behind her as the approached the steps. The Denali's seemed slightly confused by this action though some seemed amused.

"Hello, Rosalie Cullen. It's good to see you, as always. And Welcome, Ripley Beddingfield. It's a pleasure to meet you, a fellow supernatural and new family member to the Cullens."

Ripley was back to being on edge. It was not the words but the slight disbelief in the coven leader's voice and the way some of her coven narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Subconsciously her tucked herself further behind Rosalie who, in turn, glared her trademark, terrifying glare. Her knees bent in a slight crouch and a soft rumbling came from her chest. It was clear she was not threatening to attack but was quite unhappy with the welcome. The leader, Tanya, looked a little shocked by this reaction and jumped to amend it.

"I do apologize, Rose. I did not mean offense. I think my coven and I are just shock to hear so suddenly of this little shifter you've adopted so quickly and to only just hear of it now when you need us to watch over her. It is just a little surprising." Tanya spoke with honestly in her voice, seemingly with no ill intent. Rosalie and Ripley both relaxed at that. It was understandable to be confused, at all.

"Yes, I guess I can see where you are coming from. Ripley is a gentle soul with nothing but the best intentions. You must realize how hard that is to find in another supernatural. I, too, was slightly weary of her at first but quickly realized she could no more harm us than an ant could harm a bear."

"Hey! I am capable of things!" Riplely wasn't actually offend but took this as an opportunity to step around Rosalie to stand beside her. This gave the Denali coven a better view of her and that seemed enough to appease their worry. She stood barely to Rosalie's shoulder and she was too petite to support much muscle.

There was a moment of silence as they took in their new house guest. Carmen and Eleazer both were relaxed to begin but are even more so now. Eleazer knew the Volturi would not feel threaten by such a creature and he very quietly whispered this so the other's would know not to worry. That was a big concern they had all voiced during and after the call from Carlisle.

Kate was overcome with curiosity. She wanted to know everything about this little creature. Like was she stronger and a human, did she had any special gifts, did she like video games? This could be good. This could be an opportunity to make a new friend in the first time in a few decades.

Irina was still hesitant. She felt almost pity for Ripley, knowing she was not that strong but also held concern for the danger she brought to her family. Sure, Eleazer thought the Volturi were a nonissue but what if they were? What of the wolf shifters that wish to hunt her? She wasn't sure she was worth the trouble...

Tanya slowly took in every aspect of the girl in front of her. From her lightly freckled nose and cheeks, to the way her hands tucked into the front pocket of her pants, to the way her toe kicked at the ground nervously, her eyes just peaking up through her lashes. The look made her stomach tighten with a strong mysterious emotion. She didn't understand but she knew she wanted to know this girl. Needed to find out more about her. She let out a shudder of a breath and smiled her sweetest smile in hopes to undo any damage she had already done. _Damn, I know the girl less than 10 minutes and I already offended her. I wish I could take that back now._

Ripley looked up shyly through her lashes, wishing to convey that she did not mean any harm. With animal and shifters alike, body language was just as strong as any words but she knew that unlike animals humans, and in turn vampires, had a harder time reading the language. Though they definitely picked up more than the average human. She was nervous of the group in a whole but the leader, Tanya, seemed to draw her attention. She had difficulty take her eyes off of the blonde long enough to take in the others.

Rosalie felt the tension between the two groups dissipate and she was quite glad. She was quite close to the Denali coven, closer than any in her family. Something about the three sisters maybe her feel safe. That being said she'd cut a bitch if they even looked at Ripley wrong. But it looked like that wouldn't be an issue. Rosalie noticed the odd gaze Tanya was giving Ripley. It looked confused, kind, and a little... seductive. _No, I'm probably reading that wrong. Though I do wish Jasper was here now. Ripley's an adult and if she wants to go to bed with Tanya... ok. No. I don't like that idea at all._

"Well, are you going to invite us in or..." Rosalie smirked tightly, eyes narrowing at Tanya who responded in kind.

"Of course, of course! Come on in! Kate, get Ripley's luggage and take it to the guest room. Carmen, how about fixing up a nice meal for the fox? Anything in particular you would like?" Ripley's eyes widen in surprise at the quick change.

"Oh, you don't really have to do that, I can just go hunt on my own" she started to say but Tanya's expression resembled that of Rosalie's when she had made up her mind about something so she then added, "Some chicken would be nice, and vegetables. I like potatoes anyway they are cooked! Also, I don't really eat much, so just small portions are enough."

Carmen swept into the kitchen and Eleazer followed declaring his new title of sous chef. Kate grumbled but got the suitcase Alice had packed from the trunk of the car and spirited it away. Irina had disappeared so it was just Tanya who led Rosalie and Ripley into the house. Rosalie just sat on the couch in the large living room, flipping through a book uninterested as Tanya started the house tour.

Ripley was shocked by the house. In some ways it reminded her of the Cullen's with large windows taking up much of the wall space and an open-air concept but the décor was quite different. Where the Cullen's house was sleek and modern, the Denali dwelling was cozy and inviting. It had a cabin in the mountains feel without the tacky taxidermy animals and art. No, the art was more abstract with soft hues that soothe her eyes. Though as the passed a room, Tanya said it was Kate's, Ripley did spy a bear fur rug and that just made her think of Emmett. She chuckled at the thought of Kate and Emmett wrestling over who got to keep it.

"Something on your mind?" Tanya had been walking side by side with Ripley but had now stopped in front of a closed door.

"Just thinking of the Cullens."

"Ah, They really are like family to you, aren't they?" Tanya's tone was light but she could tell how important this conversation was for her. She didn't know why but she felt it was important to answer with full honesty.

"Yes, I love each of them dearly. I know I've only known them a small amount of time especially in an immortal's eyes but they are amazing and supportive and awesome." Tanya chuckled at Ripley's slight rambling finding it cute when her cheeks flushed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Vampire's know all about forming bounds quickly. It's kind of our thing. I guess it's like that lesbian stereotype with the Uhaul."

"Um, what's exactly is a Uhaul... and a lesbian?" Ripley cocked her head slightly to the side, her face scrunched up in confusion.

A loud laugh practically echoed through the house and Ripley heard the tell-tale sound of a slap to the back of the head that she associated with Emmett. Rosalie's voice sounded hushed but Ripley could hear it clearly. " _Kate_ , knock it off. She is can hear you"

"Where did you find her? Under a freaking rock in the middle of the woods?! Aha, gosh, that's hilarious." Kate's voice was broken up by laughter and Rosalie just huffed as they changed the subject.

Ripley turned her attention back to Tanya who was watching her closely. Her face seemed drawn up, almost concerned. "Is something wrong, Tanya?"

"Ah, no. Just, do you really know so little of the world?" She was hesitant to ask, not wanting to hurt the little one's feelings.

"I guess I don't know much. My contact with the outside world was very limited growing up and while I love to read it's usually books about herbs and gardening and art history."

"I see, well, I guess I'll just have to take it upon myself to teach you about the world." As she said this she could feel herself get a little excited. Her eyes felt heavy lidded and her chest felt tight. Ripley just stared up at her with bright eyes and a small crooked, almost mischievous grin that showed off her dimple.

"I would like that, Tanya. Very much." And just then Tanya's heart fluttered despite having not worked in over a thousand years. This little fox didn't even know the affect she had on her.


	8. Chapter 8

After the tour of the house in which Ripley was surprised to find an art studio and library, Tanya led her back to the main living room. They walked through it and into the kitchen were everyone else had already gathered. Irina, Kate, and Rosalie sat at the large mahogany dining room table while Carmen and Eleazer finished plating Ripley's meal. They all shared in small talk, Rosalie filling them in on what's new with the Cullens and vice versa.

Ripley sat at the empty seat next to Rosalie and Tanya quickly claimed the one on her other side. This got her an odd glance from her sisters but they let it go rather than mentioning it. Irina took a breath and put on an only slightly forced smile as she addressed their new house guest.

"So, Ripley. Tell us about you. Any family? Significant other? More enemies other than the overgrown mutts? I'd like to know the person we are so graciously sharing our house with." Tanya gave a half-hearted glared to her sister but turned to Ripley, eager to learn more about her. The girl cleared her throat, suddenly nervous again.

"Well, um, I'm from Tennessee-"

"I thought I heard a southern accent!" Kate excitedly interrupted.

"Ah, yes. And yes, I have some family but we... are not close. No one else in my life other than the Cullens. I like to read and paint. Oh, and hike especially in fox form."

Tanya perked up at the new information.

"You like to paint?"

"Oh, yes. Art is very special to me." Ripley settled, now talking about something she was comfortable with. Tanya relished the spark in the young woman's eye.

"I happen to have an affinity for it as well. What medium do you prefer? What subject matter?"

"When I was young and living with my Ma and Pa still, my Ma taught me had to make pigments from different plants we grew or harvested wild. I still like to do that from time to time but now that I have access to it, I am a fan of acrylics. I was going to take a class with Alice but..." Ripley trailed off thinking only now of the things she was going to miss. Her and Alice won't be taking an art class, Jasper won't get to teach her hand to hand combat. Esme won't get to try her new brownie recipe she was excited to hear about from one of Carlisle's coworkers. To her horror she felt tears well up in her eyes she looked up at the group only to see them all look at her with concern, even Irina.

"Oh, little one. You can paint here! I have any supplies you could ever wish for and there are some basic art courses at the nearest town's recreation center. I will even take them with you! It's ok. I know I'm not Alice but it could be fun?" Tanya gushed this in her haste to keep Ripley from crying. The girl had looked so heart-broken over just the smallest thing. Tanya never again wanted to see that look on Ripley's face.

She spared little thought to their audience during this discussion and had she had eyes for anyone but Ripley in that moment she would have seen shock on her sister's faces. This was their eldest sister, leader of their coven. Strong and sure, confident in all that she did. Over a thousand freaking years old! They were shocked to see that their sister could become so quickly wrapped around this little fox shifter's paw. They had only seen such desperate need to please in the eyes of mated pairs like Carmen and Eleazer or Jasper and Alice. Oh. Kate quickly looked back and forth between the two before making eye contact with Irina. She was thinking the same thing. They both looked towards Carmen and Eleazer who both just held a look of understand. As if an afterthought, they looked Rosalie's way. Her eyes bore into Tanya full of angrer, uncertainty, and fear. This was not good.

The two subjects of the five way stare down were obliviously wrapped up in each other so as Carmen silently laid Ripley's plate of food on the table, the others excused themselves, she was right behind them. They exited the house, going past the point a vampire could hear from the house but Rosalie just shook her head and went further another 50 meters. Kate grinned lightly.

"Damn, shorty's hearing is that much better than ours?" Rosalie just nodded before scowling again.

"I could punch your sister right now"

Irina hissed half-heartedly. She knew Rosalie did fully mean it but that was still her big sister she was talking about! "She can't help it! If this girl really is her mate than you know she can't help it! As someone already mated you should know that more than most of us!"

Rosalie's shoulders sank a little as she seemed to release her anger. "I know that. It's just... Ripley's not ready for something like this. The damn kid is to young. Not in age but in experience. She's never been with someone. What if Tanya rushes her! She's got the sex drive of a succubus for crying out loud!"

"You know she will not do that. Tanya is smart. Mature. And this girl is her mate. She will do anything to make her happy. To give her anything she needs. So if she needs time, Tanya has plenty to spare." Surprisingly it was Eleazer who spoke up. His words were wise, coming not only from an ancient vampire but also, a mated one. Rosalie knew this to be true but she still hadn't accepted it. Kate spoke next.

"Rose, you know how much this means to Tanya. How long she has waited. She deserves this as much as anyone. More than even! It's not our place to deny them what fate has decided is theirs."

Everyone let the surprisingly serious words from the usually silly woman sink in. It seemed to be the final straw and Rosalie gave a small but genuine smile. "So does that make us in-laws as well as cousins? Because she is still my little sister, no Cullen will be willing to give her up."

Everyone chuckled as their conversation became a lighter one discussing family titles and joking about how everyone else will take the news. Despite the progress made here, they had no idea that the two they discussed were still oblivious...

 **Back at the house:**

Tanya vaguely realized the disappearance of her family but did not much care at the moment. Her heart hurt with a longing for something she couldn't name, like a memory she was unable to remember. She knew Ripley was the reason but could not figure out what was happening. This girl made her feel things she's pretty sure is impossible for a vampire. It was all scary and new and she loved every bit of it.

Ripley had settled down. Tanya was very kind, and beautiful, and smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and that made her feel safe, strange as it was. She could sense the power the woman before her possessed but instead of intimidate her, it comforted her.

"Thanks, Tanya. Sorry for gettin' all weepy on you. It's been a long and stressful day. I think I should probably go to bed soon."

"Oh! How could I be so absent minded. Of course, you need sleep. This has been quite an ordeal for you I'm sure. Would you still like to eat a little?" Tanya pushed the plate of food toward Ripley. The fox shrugged and made quick work of the plate, just noticing the empty room. Tanya followed her eyes and offered, "I think they stepped out to give you some room. I'm sure it must be difficult being in the same room with so many new people."

"Yes, especially vampires."

"Really? Why are vampires different?"

"My fox can recognize strength and in turn, a threat. Vampires make my senses go crazy. Being near such a strong opponent makes me want to submit to prove I'm not a threat."

The others had returned that moment and paused as Ripley finished what she was saying. Tanya choked on air and coughed out, "Submit?"

"Yeah, like not make eye contact, show my neck, or tilt my chin. In fox form I might even lie on my belly. Rolling over to show my belly is kind of the ultimate sign of submission..." Ripley must have just caught on that she was rambling and that her subject matter was a little embarrassing because she flushed a startling shade of red and tucked her chin into her chest, mortified. Tanya's eyes flashed with something that looked suspiciously like lust. Kate decided to jump into the conversation then,

"Oh, I'm sure Tanya could get you to roll over! Ow!" She received two heavy handed slaps from Rosalie and Irina both. "Because she's the coven leader, of course! Like the alpha or whatever shifters call them."

Despite Kate's lame save Tanya gave her a withering glare before excusing her and Ripley.

"The little one needs to rest. It's been a long day. Are you staying for long Rosalie?"

Ripley shot a glance towards her sister, forgetting that she was not in fact, staying with her. The reminder hurt but she was surprised that it ached a little less. Maybe she will like it here with Tanya, and the other Denalis. Rosalie was not staying so began a round of goodbyes and see you laters. She gently picked Ripley up and swung her around in true Emmett fashion. "Em told me to give you a hug for him. They all miss you terribly already. It's really quite pitiful. I'll see you soon, Rip. Don't get into too much trouble.

And with that the blonde was out of her arms, in her car, and down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

-Ripley POV-

I woke slowly, my exhaustion leaving me reluctantly. I felt as though I had slept for weeks. I stretched out my body, a tiny moan leaving my mouth. As I took in my surroundings, I remembered I was not in my shack in Forks but at the Denali house in Alaska. The room was fairly minimalist but equipped with an expensive looking sound system and extensive shelf of CDs and vinyl. A subtle scent of lavender and cedar tinted the air, telling me that Edward must have spent a decent amount of time in here. The window was large and framed a view of a beautiful garden and, a few yards past that, the woods.

It was then I tuned into the other noises of the house. There was the noise of a kettle, almost boiling, and the sizzle of something cooking in a skillet. I heard the pages of a book being turned and the soft clicking of the keys on a computer but no words.

I removed myself from my bed and retrieved the duffle bag full of my meager belongings. I made quick work of taking a shower and putting on fresh clothes, choosing a soft, thin V-neck sweater in a soft shade of blue and denim olive green pants. I rolled the cuffs a few inches above my ankle and decided to forgo shoes for now. My hair was still drying but was already curling just below my ears.

Making my way down to the first floor, I stop a few times to take in the art that hung on the walls. There were a few landscape pieces that seemed to all fit a theme of Alaskan wilderness but the majority were abstract with lovely pastels all bleeding into the next. The colors swirled and zigzagged into each other creating the illusion of separation yet subtle melding. It was truly breathtaking.

"I painting that just after I changed my diet 600 years ago. I felt I was seeing the world in a new light, softer yet more conflicting."

Tanya had somehow managed to sneak up on me despite my superb hearing. I wasn't surprised though. She seemed to be everywhere, filling my thoughts and dreams. Embarrassingly, I felt myself flush despite there not being a good reason. Tanya seemed to throw me off in ways I had never experienced. I felt like a new born kit, clumsily barely able to walk on four paws.

"Oh, uh, hi there. 600 years? How old are you?"

There was a slight pause were Tanya's eyes seem to light up and I realized that that may have been an insensitive question. I knew she and her sisters were over a thousand but I found myself wanting more details.

"Ah, I didn't mean to ask that, age isn't important... umm, you don't have to say." Stupid, stupid question. I really hope she doesn't take offense to such a question. I had been looking away from her with a hearty blush on my cheeks but chose to steal a glance and what I found truly shocked me. Rather than looking offended, Tanya seemed amused. In fact, she seemed to be holding in laughter, her eye glistening with humor.

"I am just over 1165 years of age. I have lived quite a while. I hope that doesn't turn you away from me, little one."

"Of course not! I think it's wonderful. You must have experienced so much history, so much change." I try to keep my voice steady in response. This woman was so amazing and only proved more so the more I learned of her. It was truly a wonder that she didn't mind conversing with me, a creature of such young age compared to her. But as I looked to her, I didn't see any impatience or irritation I had once associated with the wise to the young. She just seemed content, fulfilled almost. That alone left me feeling such awe.

Before our conversation could continue my stomach grumble in hunger and I, of course, reddened at the sound. Tanya just seemed to the smile happily and reached for my hand.

"Carmen and Eleazer are preparing a morning time meal for you if you would like. They seem to both miss cooking from their time as humans and have rallied together as the "cooks" of the house."

"That sounds wonderful but I can prepare my own food or even hunt for myself if it is a hassle. I do not want to be a burden on you or your family just because Alice said I should come here." As the words left my mouth, I knew they weren't true. Not the fact that I don't wish to be a burden but the thought that I was one. In my mind I knew the vampires cooking for me were happy for what they were doing but I still felt it needed to be said. I did have some pride as a fox shifter, after all. Tanya seemed to expect this response and just smile and took my hand, leading me down the hall to the stairs.

"We will look after you, Ripley. We can care for you. Please let us. We haven't had the opportunity to show off our more domestic side and to do so with you is an honor we can't pass up."

"If you insist, Tanya, I can do as you say."

"Good girl."

Her words were simple and easy and really should not have affected me so but I shuddered at them, pleased, as she led me down the stairs to the kitchen. A warmth building in me, knowing Tanya was happy with my actions and words.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. As I ate Irina and Tanya both read and Kate was busy typing away on her laptop. It was nice though, that they all sat with me during my meal despite that fact the food smelled weird the vampires. Carmen and Eleazer had left to go hunting after they tidied up the kitchen. It was Kate who broke the silence, unnecessarily stretching out her arms and fingers.

"Gah! I blew through 5 chapters but now I've hit a wall!" My curiosity was piqued. I may not know much about the Denali's but did not take Kate as the writer type.

"Are you writing a book?" She gave me a sideways look and smirked.

"Yes, it's quite sexy. I have a few finished ones if you'd like some... light reading."

"Okay, sounds nice." I don't know what she means by "sexy" but it just seems like a word she would use often. The sisters all grinned at my response but didn't respond to it. Instead Tanya looked curious for a moment before asking, "What would you like to do today, little one? We can go into town. It's not much but there are some nice shops. Or we could stay in... maybe read a little?"

Both options sounded nice but seeing the town would give me the opportunity to buy a couple items for myself and my room. I told them as much and they left to get ready. We were out the door and piling into Kate's car in less than 10 minutes.

The drive to town didn't take too long and Kate pulled into a parking spot on the main strip. We walked and stopped in a couple stores at a leisurely pace. The weather was mild and overcast. Kate made an excited noise and swiftly shuffled into a cute little bookstore.

"It would appear one of her favorite comic book series has released a new volume. Would you like to go in? It's a nice little used bookstore we happen to frequent. I know you said you'd read some of Kate's work but it never hurts to have options." Tanya said as she smiled down at me.

I could watch her smile forever. I honestly think I would do anything to be the one to put one on her lips. A smile that is. But also, maybe a kiss? Woah, what am I thinking? I shake my head a little to get myself back on track. "I also love picking out more books to read. Let's go in."

At this she just grinned and led me into the bookstore named, Shakespeare and Co., with her hand on the small of my back. We spent plenty of time in there, getting lost in the racks till my stomach growled fiercely. I glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized it was nearly lunch time. As if an alarm had been sounded, the sisters descended on my fast. Kate spoke first.

"Awww, is the wittle foxy hungry?" Irina smacked her upside the head before turning back to me.

"Would you like to grab lunch here or head back? I wouldn't mind trying my hand at cooking."

Tanya just walked around me till she could put her arms around my waist, letting her chin settle on my head. One of her hands snaked up my sweater slightly and softly rubbed my belly. "I guess it's time to feed the fox." Her words were playful and light.

The thing is about foxes, of at least submissive ones, our bellies were super sensitive and only people we trust fully can touch us there. My quick connection to Tanya and intimate thoughts were bad enough but for her to touch me like that, even in front of others, my fox went wild with need. I felt my entire face redden, goosebumps appearing on my arms. I know they can all see this with their excellent eyesight. Irina looked ready to comment when I heard a soft growl from above. Twisting my neck slightly, I was able to take in how my reaction seemed to affect her. Her eyes were dark, black in hunger and desire. She seemed to be staring down at me like she wanted to take me right then and there.

Unfortunately, this just made my fox all the more pliant in her arms and I felt a white-hot desire shoot through my stomach, down to my groin. A wetness I had never felt before built up there. Kate sniffed the air before her eyes widened. She whispered to Irina, "We need to get them out of here but I don't know if Tanya will let us near them right now."

No, I don't think she would. I felt her possessively burrow her face in the crook of my neck, growling once more. I don't know what to do. I don't want to pull away and reject her and I'm still pretty confused by what is happening but people are starting to stare... Irina was the one to save me from my spiraling emotions.

"Ripley, honey, I need you to pull Tanya from around you, take her by the hands, and guide her outside. Don't lose contact with her. We will walk to the car."

I did as I was told and Tanya seemed displeased which hurt me. I would have wrapped her back around me but Irina told me to do this and I know it's the right thing for now. As we start walking, Kate in front of us and Irina behind, Tanya's eyes start lightening up once more to the beautiful gold. We get to the car and climb into the backseat. I move to sit by the window but Tanya has other plans. She slides me to the middle seat and nuzzles me under her arm.

The car ride back is silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts or just waiting to be back home and away from town till they speak. I am a little scared that the sisters think less of me. I just had such a lustful reaction to Tanya and what if she doesn't want that? What if I don't want that? I mean, I don't even know her that well other than the fact that she is gorgeous and kind, and powerful and an amazing artist and a stronger coven leader and a thoughtful sister and... Okay, I definitely want her but it's all happening so fast. Maybe her reaction eariler was just that. A reaction. I was sending out some strong signals. I am lost in my own though and don't notice we are back at the house till the car stops moving. Of course, it's Kate who breaks they silence right after we park in the driveway.

"So... what the hell was that all about?!"


End file.
